


Shoulder to cry on

by gigismethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Jackie is an angel, Lesbian AU, first fic, jan cries a lot, pure fluff, this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigismethyd/pseuds/gigismethyd
Summary: Jan goes to Jackie for help. Feelings between the two come to the surface
Relationships: Jan/Jackie, jan sport/ jackie cox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Shoulder to cry on

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic so I don’t think it’s going to be good but hopefully you enjoy it as I really like reading about these two and thought I would give it a go at writing about them too.

The sound of the door bell ringing woke Jackie up, confusing her for a second before she registered what the noise was. She checked her phone to look at the time 4:15am, she furrowed her brows “who could that be?” She asked herself. 

As she ran downstairs the bell continued to ring over and over, “okay okay I’m coming” Jackie said with a yawn. She lived in a pretty quiet neighbourhood and didn’t usually have anyone knocking at her door during the day never mind at four in the morning.

She opened the door to find her best friend, who seemed very upset about something. “Jan? Honey what happened?” she asked “I-I’m sorry I didn’t know where else to go, y-your place was the first place I thought o-of” she sobbed, that didn’t really answer Jackie’s question but she started to get concerned about the state her friend was in. “Jan your freezing, come in and tell me what happened”. Jackie pulled her in by the hands and Jan immediately clung to her, throwing her arms around Jackie’s neck. Jackie held her close, scared that if she let her go she would break. Jackie’s heart always did flutter when she was around Jan and she always seemed to grow nervous around the blonde, however she knew Jan didn’t feel the same way. Jan was perfect, Jackie was just Jackie.

Jan let go of Jackie and wiped some tears away. “Jan, you need to tell me what happened, how can I help? Do you want some tea?” Jan nodded and they made their way into the kitchen where Jackie started preparing the tea. After a while of silence between the two girls Jan spoke up. “We had another argument, he yelled at me for hours,” Jan started as Jackie handed her the freshly made tea.In all her years knowing the girl she had never seen her look so small and broken. She knew Jan and her boyfriend fought more than the average couple and this wasn’t the first time Jan had come crying to the older girl about him. Jackie should have assumed this was about him. “Oh honey I’m sorry, he didn’t hurt you did he, I swear to god if he hurt one hair on your head I’ll-“, Jan smiled slightly at Jackie’s reaction and blushed at how much the other girl cared. “No he didn’t hurt me”, she cut Jackie off, “Thank you for caring so much”.

After a few minutes of silence between the two Jan spoke up again. “I ended it” she said, Jackie looked at her with wide eyes and when she didn’t reply Jan spoke again “That’s why I came here, I ended it and left and your place was the closest, I’m sorry I woke you up I just didn’t know where else to go”. Her eyes filled with tears again and she let a few fall not knowing if it was because of her break up and or because of the guilt she felt about bothering Jackie. Even while in a relationship, there was something about the brunette than Jan adored. In Jan’s eyes Jackie was the perfect girl. Seeing Jan start to cry again, Jackie got up from her seat at the table and walked around to the other side to embrace the small girl. Jan sobbed into Jackie’s shirt and Jackie rubbed her back. “Shhh, you’re alright, wanna go get changed into something more comfortable , you can borrow a shirt of mine” Jackie offered, trying to get the blonde to relax, Jan nodded. 

Jackie waited on her bed while Jan was in the bathroom changing and she let her mind wonder. Her best friend in the world has just gone through a breakup and she can’t help but feel a little happy about it. She had always been jealous of her boyfriend, jealous of the way he got to kiss her and hold her and make her happy. Jackie knew she was capable of doing all these things better than him, she knew their relationship was rocky but that didn’t stop Jan from loving him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a cough at her bedroom door. There stood Jan with one of her flannel shirts and shorts on, the shorts unable to be seen as the shirt was long on Jans tiny frame, Jackie had never seen anyone look so gorgeous and adorable at the same time. “Thanks for letting me borrow these, I feel a little better now, do you have a pillow I could borrow for the couch?” Jackie gave her a confused look and shook her head “Don’t be silly take my bed I’ll take the couch”. Jan went to protest but knew there was no point in trying, she didn’t care where she slept at that point she just needed to sleep.

Jan climbed into Jackie’s bed and Jackie went to walk out of the room. “Wait, can you stay please” Jan pleaded giving Jackie a look that made her heart melt. “Jan I don’t think that’s a good idea, your heads not in the right place and I-“. She looked at Jan again and damn, she could not say no to that face, “fine okay, I’ll stay” she sighed and climbed in next to her while still keeping a bit of a distance. They lay in silence facing each other. 

“Jackie?” Jan whispered, which was strange for both girls to hear as the smaller girl was usually the life of the party, always having so much energy. Jackie felt like she was talking to a different version of Jan, a sad, lonely one and she didn’t like it Jan deserved nothing but happiness and Jackie would do anything to give it to her. “What’s up sweetie?” Jan looked at her dead in the eye and said “You wanna know why we were arguing in the first place?” Jackie didn’t really know how to respond to that, did she want to know, it wasn’t really her place but Jan seemed okay with telling her anyway, she nodded. “I told him I was in love with someone else”. Jackie’s heart dropped, “great” she thought to herself, now she’s going to have to watch the girl of her dreams fall for someone else, who isn’t her, again. “Oh yeah, and who else are you in love with?” She asked trying to seem excited for her friend. Jan shifted closer to her their noses touching and breaths mingling, Jackie’s heart flipped at being so close to the other girl. Jan leaned in and gently placed her lips onto Jackie’s. Jackie’s head spun and she softly kissed her back until Jan pulled away all too soon. She smiled shyly at the older girl “I’m in love with you” she simply stated, Jackie nodded dumbly not knowing what to say. The room went silent for a couple of seconds. 

“Jan,I” Jackie broke the silence and went to continue but was interrupted “Jackie I know you probably don’t feel the same way but I thought now would be the best time to tell you, I’ve hid these feelings for so long and I couldn’t hold them in any longer. I like you a lot and I always have your smart, and beautiful and caring and-“ Jackie cut her off by placing her lips back onto Jans. “Jan I feel the same way about you and I always have” she confirmed running her hands through Jans hair. Both girls lay there not talking for a while just enjoying each other, sharing more kisses every now and again, Jan became even more tired at the feeling of Jackie playing with her hair. “Jan, go to sleep if you want to baby” Jackie said quietly, pulling the girl even closer to her if that was possible. Jan closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Jackie who thought she was asleep until she spoke up again “Jackie?” She said, eyes still closed, “Thank you for everything” she lent up and placed the smallest kiss on the tip of Jackie’s nose and lay back down falling asleep instantly. Jackie sighed contently and looked down at the sleeping girl “Your welcome baby” she said despite knowing that Jan couldn’t hear her “You know I’ll always be your shoulder to cry on” she placed one last kiss on Jans head and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
